


The Dragon Switch

by flurry_of_beaus



Series: Dragons of Remmant [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), RWBY
Genre: I mean, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Other, also this wasn't beta read so, but i need to post this so i can work on other fics, but yeah this is first draft edition, im just lazy, theres Goodwitch in this too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flurry_of_beaus/pseuds/flurry_of_beaus
Summary: Part of the Dragons of Remmant AUFirst years at Beacon are told that for a day they must switch dragons with their partners. Team RWBY centric





	The Dragon Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is actually inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr where they had to switch weapons with their partners, and Dragons of Remmant was a perfect thing to use that idea for.

Gathered in the amphitheater, all of Beacon’s first years gaze was on Glynda Goodwitch and her silver phantom, Silk Wing. “Now, this far into the year, you all should be doing well with your partners, so today instead of lessons, you will be doing an exercise with your partner’s dragon. This has been proven to strengthen trust, and improve combat between both riders and dragons.” She spoke crisply. “You have to be back at the school by the time the sun is down, and remain in the Emerald Forest for this exercise.”  
Ruby was grinning at Weiss, who couldn’t look less thrilled if she tried. Blake meet Yang’s gaze with a nervous smile, trying to appear as confident as Yang did. She couldn’t quite stop the rush of the thoughts, worry building at the thought of being away from Swift Shadow.   
“Alright team RWBY!” Ruby spoke cheerfully. “Let’s get our dragons ready for the day!” She instructed before leading the way to the stable room, a hop in her step.  
Weiss sighed heavily as she followed after the younger girl, and Yang caught Blake’s look. “Something wrong?” she asked, voice low enough to avoid anyone else picking it up.  
“Y-yeah.” Blake nodded, trying to convince herself more than anything. “Don’t want to fall behind though, you know how Ruby is.” She started walking off, after the other two members of the team.   
Yang chuckled, following after Blake. “Better than anyone else.” she agreed, waiting for a response. After a few moments of quiet, Yang spoke back up, her voice serious now. “Are you sure everything is alright?”  
“Of course.” Blake nodded, avoiding Yang’s gaze. At least, until the blond cleared her throat, and then she sighed. “It’s just… Swift Shadow doesn’t particularly like having a different rider, or being away from me.” she explained as she walked.  
Yang looked curiously at her, but didn’t say anything. Blake took it as an invite to explain further. “He had been chained up by some humans when we first ran into each other, on a smaller job. I ended up rescuing him from there, which helped convince that I could be trusted, but he’s never liked anyone else enough to be willing to carry them around.”  
“Something is telling me you don’t like being away from him either.” Yang noted, hearing the tension in her partner’s voice.   
“You’re not wrong.” She admitted, looking down. “The stables are one thing, I know where he is, he knows where I am. But the Emerald Forest is massive.”   
“Don’t worry, I won’t let anything happen to him.” Yang placed a hand on her shoulder, causing Blake to jump a little.   
“I know, it’s not that I don’t but…” Blake trailed off, sighing. “Not sure.” she decided on, not wanting to tell the full story.  
“About this exercise?” Yang asked, slowing down her stride to keep pace with the faunus.   
“Yeah.” Blake nodded, noting that they have arrived at the stables. Entering their stable, she pulled down the night fury’s stable and washcloth. Yang did the same, getting her dragon ready.  
“Wait guys, I’ve got an idea.” Ruby spoke up, “We’ve seen how the dragons get ready, why don’t we start the exercise now, get each other’s dragon ready as well?”  
Blake froze, ears falling as much as the bow allowed. Yang shuffled her feet, looking over at Swift Shadow and Blake.   
“We might as well.” Weiss spoke with a heavy sigh. “It is a good way to get familiar with dragon, get them used to us.”  
“Weiss does bring up a point.” Yang made a pointed comment, catching Blake’s eyes. “Might help ease them into this.”  
Swift Shadow’s ears fell, realizing what was happening. “That would help…” Blake forced out as naturally as possible, giving her dragon an ear scratch as an apology.  
Ruby’s face light up, and she moved over to Krystal’s pen, switching places with Weiss, who was giving Ruby’s dragon a disgruntled look. Blake switched places with Yang, looking at the bigger dragon in front of her. Swift Shadow let out a small cry, eyes flicking between his rider and Yang.  
Blake had watched Yang get Bumblebee ready before flights to know what to do, plus some prior experiences with monstrous nightmares. Washing off his scales then drying them, putting some fish and meat in the feeder, and cleaning the saddle off as he ate.  
Swift Shadow was refusing to cooperate with Yang, dodging the prepped saddle and the washcloth. Blake caught his eyes, and the black dragon stilled, his eyes wide with clear betrayal.  
“So, did someone not tell him what was happening?” Weiss asked, her tone sharp and judgmental.  
Blake scowled at the heiress, and Yang spoke up. “Not every dragon is going to like this idea, but let me handle it.”   
Weiss glared at Yang as she was turning away, grumbling. “It’s hard to work around these sharp scales when a dragon is throwing a fit, excuse me.”   
As soon as she got the saddle on Bumblebee, Blake walked over to Swift Shadow and lowered herself to his level, holding his head gently.   
“Just, trust Yang on this one, okay?” she whispered, the black tail’s wild whipping slowing down. “Training is requiring this to happen, so let’s just get it over with.”  
The night fury gave her a sad growl in response, but when she withdrew, allowed the brawler to get the dust off his scales and the saddle on him. Swift Shadow ate a few of the fish put in his feeder, but left most of them alone.   
Ruby had ran off to get food for the riders after getting the pampered light fury ready, her slick designed saddle, complete with elegant snowflakes, secured on her thick neck. The younger girl came running in with four sacks, bulging with food. Ruby handed one bag to everyone, and then settled down besides Krystal. The white dragon somehow looked less happy about this than her rider, which Blake hadn’t thought would be possible.  
Bumblebee was buzzing with energy, his tail wagging wildly and his body shaking ever so slightly. The monstrous nightmare was barely holding still, his eyes pinned to Blake. Silverblade didn’t seem thrilled either, not too surprising how Weiss had talked about, and to, the razorwhip. So only the youngest of dragons was happy about this, lucky enough to avoid having to deal with Weiss.  
As soon as Yang gave the all clear, Ruby gave them an order to head out and stay safe. Blake followed Yang out, both of their dragons trailing after them. Blake could pick up Weiss starting to let Ruby things about Krystal that the leader knew, but Ruby was kind enough to listen, making mental notes.  
“He’s not going to try to get back to you, is he?” Yang asked Blake, looking at the night fury following them.  
“I… he might.” Blake sighed, feeling her feline ears fold down a bit. “If I’m close enough for him to smell, see, or hear, he’ll likely try to to follow me.”   
“So how do we avoid that?” Yang asked. “At least at first. Perhaps later on we could join up, it shouldn’t be an issue as you are on Bumblebee and I’m on Swifty.”  
“Swifty?” Blake couldn’t help her light chuckle, then paused, thinking. “If Bumblebee and I fly off first, and you will have to hold him back I’m sure, and get far enough away, then he should be okay. But after a while, I could end towards the abandoned temple, meet you there.”  
Yang smiled brightly, nodding. “Sounds like a plan!” she said, before watching Blake mount her dragon and take off.  
The desperate cries of Swift Shadow filled the area until the yellow monstrous nightmare was out of sight, Yang hold him back.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Weiss was surprised to just see Yang and Swift Shadow, the other two nowhere to be seen. Ruby was taking off, letting Krystal gain height before dashing off, the light fury giving her rider a worried look just before that happened. Silverblade was trailing after her, her sharp tail clanking against the stone.   
“Blake already take off?” Weiss asked Yang, stalling for taking off. The blond nodded, looking at Swift Shadow, who perked up at the name.  
“Making sure you-know-who is gone so that Swifty won’t chase after her at first.” Yang explained, resting a hand on the dragon’s back.   
Weiss nodded, seeing the point. “Well, I’m going to take off… Get this over with.” She muttered, getting up on the razorwhip’s back. “Good luck.” She offered a small smile, before Silverblade took off, movements oddly graceful, but also sharper than she was used to.  
The sounds of the wind being cut filled her ears, and the heiress sighed. “Not as bad as I thought this would be, but this isn’t going to be like when Ruby is in the saddle.”   
Silverblade looked over at her, slowing down to a halt, flapping her wings to stay in the air. A curious, and guarded, growl left her throat. Weiss meet the green gaze with a stern look.  
“Well, for one thing the rider should be in charge, but Ruby doesn’t seem to do that or think that. However, I’m not going to let you get away with any funny business, so when I say fly fast, you do it. Got it?” Weiss explained.  
Silverblade huffed and turned her head to the side, but didn’t vocalize any complaints. Weiss took it as acceptance.  
“Okay, you can pick up the pace a little?” Weiss asked after a few minutes of slow flying. “I know you can go faster than this, you do that all the time with Ruby!”  
Silverblade grumbled at her, not speeding up until Weiss complained again, with added insult of calling the dragon lazy.   
Several more directions were ignored, and Weiss could feel her temper rising at the silver beast. Silverblade had also started doing the opposite thing that she was told, including going too fast, turning the opposite direction, weaving through the trees instead of avoiding them, flying higher than Weiss had wanted.   
As much as she tried, Weiss couldn’t swallow her anger at the razorwhip, flying in wild patterns and making jerky turns that she never made with Ruby in the saddle. By the time the sun was high in the sky, Weiss was close to snapping, and her growling stomach didn’t help.  
“Listen here you lazy reptile, land this instant, or I will tell Ruby exactly how you behaved.” Weiss practically growled at her, “But don’t just dive down to the ground either, land like a normal animal.”  
Silverblade turned her head to look at the human, glaring intensely at her. Weiss was glad she wasn’t on Bumblebee, who probably would have put himself on fire hours ago. Weiss looked up from the glare only to spot an armorwing flying towards them, a panicked look in his eyes, and shortly after, they all collided against each other, Weiss struggling to stay in the saddle.  
Silverblade recovered quickly, her metal scales brightly reflecting the sun as she turned towards the offending dragon, growling. Weiss froze, remembering how aggressive the razorwhip got when she was insulted.  
A quick blast of blue fire left the silver dragon’s mouth, hitting the armorwing in the side. The armorwing growled back, swinging his tail at the sleeker dragon, who dodged it deftly and growled back. A few more swings caused the razorwhip to drop slightly, metal covered tail smacking her in the gut.  
Weiss, full panic mood now, forced the dragon to dive down in order to dodge a blast of the high heat fire, Silverblade hissing angrily but listening to Weiss. They crashed through the top of the trees, and Silverblade started weaving through the trees quickly, hearing the bulky dragon behind them.   
After a while, Silverblade landed next to a stream, panting and looking around behind her, whip like tail cutting the air with a sharp sound. The armorwing was gone, likely having gotten stuck in a tree and given up the chase.   
Getting off the back off the dragon was too risky, Weiss realized, thoughts of whether or not the dragon would fly off in chase and not come back. What type of partner would she be if she lost Ruby’s dragon, after all.  
Spotting vines close to her, the shorter girl grabbed them, and made a quick and hasty lead, around the razorwhips neck.   
“That had to have worn you out Silverblade.” Weiss scolded, leading the dragon to the stream. “Drink and get some fish.” her orders were taken the first time.  
Weiss quickly ate the sandwich that Ruby had packed for her, watching the younger girl’s dragon lap at the water eagerly.   
“How does she put up with it?” Weiss questioned out loud once her breathing had returned to normal. “Silverblade seems to listen to her…”  
The dragon looked up at her, hearing her name. “Perhaps I shouldn’t have taken all the time we had with talking about Krystal…”   
After catching and eating a few fish, Silverblade approached Weiss and looked at her. “How’s your scales?” she asked, trying to get a look at them. Silverblade sat down so her belly was on full display, and Weiss sighed deeply, not seeing any serious injury.  
The dragon seemed calmer now, aggression out of her system. “You good now?” Weiss asked, brushing off some leaves from Silverblade’s neck. She got a nod in response, and Weiss smiled at the dragon. “Good. Let’s get back in the sky then. You can take the lead this time.”  
Silverblade let Weiss back on her back, and then took off carefully, her wings beating steadily. The dragon didn’t wait for any orders, picking up her pace to a brisk, but calm, speed. Weiss relaxed, sticking true to her words this time, but on the watch for the armorwing.   
After a few uneventful hours of flight, Silverblade looked back to her temporary rider, and gestured towards Beacon. “Yeah, we can head back now.” Weiss told her, voice soft. The dragon grinned, and took off at a fast speed towards Beacon.  
As they approached, Weiss had Silverblade slow down, and the dragon circled for a minute or two, spiraling down to the ground at a controlled pace. Weiss spotted Ren standing next to Nora’s skrill, Jackhammer, as well as a few other students.  
“Sorry about that first section.” Weiss told the dragon as she dismounted. “You did good, I just was… critical.”  
Silverblade gave her a gentle headbutt, growling softly. “That wasn’t as bad as I thought it’d be. More graceful that I thought you’d be though, but then again I suppose it makes sense.”  
Weiss wandered off to find a place to sit, Silverblade following her. Once they found a free bench, Weiss sat on the bench and Silverblade curled up by her feet. Weiss looked out at the area, wondering when the others would be back, specifically Ruby.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bumblebee had taken off with a rush, partially to create quick distance between his temporary rider and her true dragon. And partially to burn his energy, barely about to prevent his fire jacket from sparking up. Blake for one, was grateful for that fact, her hands tightly wrapped around the monstrous nightmare’s horns.  
While the dragon was slowing down, glancing around the area with wide eyes. Blake took in a deep breath, running a hand down his scaled neck. Glancing back at the yellow nightmare, Blake was reminded of just how big he was, significantly wider than Swift Shadow, longer as well. His wings beat roughly, jagged rises and falls in the air. Almost the polar opposite of the night fury, whose wings only beat when needed, gliding otherwise with his streamline body. Another difference, Blake noted.   
Then there was the more boisterous, unbroken, and youthfully personality to Bumblebee, confident that he could handle anything. The years in that village, then the time with the White Fang had left Swift Shadow guarded, uncertain. Open to few, and defensive to those few as well. Sure, Swift Shadow was playful as well, but he kept that side hidden. He had been too nervous to show that side to the others in their team, despite chasing after Bumblebee from the first day they had meet.  
Thinking seriously, the big advantage to the monstrous nightmare was the raw fire power and sheer destructive power. Their ability to set themselves ablaze had caused the White Fang to be weary of them. And their strength left them to be a deadly force.   
Still, the high accuracy and strong plasma blast wasn’t to be messed with either. Blake and Swift Shadow had dealt serious blows to the various dust companies, especially Schnee Dust Company. Only Iris and Ilia could rival their stealth with their camouflage.   
Both dragons were fast and agile, the night fury’s tail fins creating sharper turns than anything else Blake had encountered, and the long bodies and tails meant in air monstrous nightmares were hard to hit. On land, not so much, but that didn’t hold them back from trying.  
Individually, Bumblebee had proved to not like skrills, leading him to be skittish around any sort of thunder. Otherwise he was trusting and playful, and had warmed up to the tamed skrills to a slight extent with help. Blake was just glad there was no death grippers, the only dragons that Swift Shadow didn’t trust or like. A loud roar from the monstrous nightmare reminded Blake of the fact that the younger dragon was significantly louder, and loved to his voice. Yang encouraged that behavior, teaching him how to “sing” as she put it. It really was just ear splitting screeching.  
Bumblebee grinned after his roar ended, and dipped down to land in a clearing. Blake gave him a weary smile, then looked around. Not spotting anyone else, she removed the bow from her feline ears, and tied it around an arm.  
“That’s better.” She sighed, “Alright then… what do you want to do?” Blake asked the dragon, looking curiously at him.  
Bumblebee gave a happy screech, and took off again, racing towards the sun with loud calls, tail wagging eagerly. Sending a quick blast of flames out, the yellow dragon flipped, diving down and entering the treeline.  
Blake sighed, not surprised at all. She kept her eyes and ears open, helping ensure that the two didn’t crash into anything. The rush was nice, reminding Blake of the rare case were she and Ilia would sneak off with their dragons and race, night fury and changewing locked in friendly competition. A nostalgic smile made its way to her face, steering Bumblebee higher and out of the trees. They leveled out, slowing to a glide. Resisting the urge to look over, knowing she’d see no one, Blake relaxed against the large dragons back.  
Caught in the moment, Bumblebee relaxing as well in a lazy glide, neither noticed a rock until too late, and they spiraled down, crashing into a cave attached to the rocks. Bumblebee snorted, shaking dust and dirt off his muzzle. Blake looked over at him, looking for injuries.  
“You good?” she asked, voice low as her feline ears started searching around, trying to pick up any sound. The monstrous nightmare nodded, looking around as well.   
They had ended several feet into the cave, some stalactites having crashed down. A sharp sound, of spines smacking stone and a whipping tail caused Blake to freeze up, looking around for the sound.  
“Stay close, see if we can’t sneak out of here.” She whispered on instinct, and Bumblebee just gave her a look before shrugging. “It’s worth a try at least!”  
They started creeping towards the entrance, Bumblebee following the riders lead. All was going well, and they were nearing the entrance when one of the dragons claws kicked a rock, and up came the whispering death, blocking their escape. Several other whispering deaths appeared as well, growling loudly as they surrounded the pair.  
“Set yourself aflame. Might irritate their eyes.” Blake ordered, jumping in the saddle. Bumblebee grinned, and let his form catch aflame. The dragons closest to them winced at the sudden light, ducking back to their tunnels with angry hisses. The one that needed to move stayed where he was though.  
“Bumblebee, fire at him. Get him out of our way.” Blake told him, and the dragon nodded with a growl, fire igniting at the back of his mouth. Spewing the flames out, the whispering death in front of the entrance growled, leaving his tunnel and flying towards them.   
Blake took her chance to throw her weapon around his horn, holding tightly to the ribbon and with help from the yellow dragon, tossing him into the other whispering deaths. Bumblebee flicked her weapon free from the horn with his tail, and Blake smiled at him.  
“Let’s make a break for it.” She told him, and the dragon nodded, rushing out in a straight line. As soon as they were clear of the cave’s mouth, Bumblebee took off with powerful wing beats, and glanced back.  
In the cave, the whispering deaths had recovered, gathering at the front and roaring, afraid to enter the light. Blake sighed deeply, smiling at the dragon, who was still on fire.   
“No reason to keep that fire burning there.” she told the eager dragon, who realized that he was still flaming and cut the flames with a nervous chuckle. “You did good, why don’t we start heading to the temple? I’ll point it out once we are in the sky. Meet up with Yang and Swift Shadow.”   
Hearing his true rider’s name, Bumblebee nodded and flew up, watching out for the building. Blake kept her eyes opening, eventually pointing it out.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yang kept her eyes on the night fury near her, who had taken to pacing after his calls couldn’t be heard anymore. “Should be good to take off now Swifty.” she told him, getting in the saddle with some struggle. “Don’t worry, you’ll see Blake before the sun goes down.”  
Swift Shadow gave her a look, but took off. At first, he was chasing after Bumblebee, but Yang steered him off towards a different part of the large forest. The night fury gave a weak cry out, green eyes looking back towards the other direction.  
“How did you survive between leaving White Fang and joining back up here?” Yang asked the dragon, who grumbled at her. “I’m just saying. Look at how you are reacting, not that I blame you.” her voice trailed off.  
Swift Shadow let Yang lead the way, his movements dull and slow. Yang sighed, and had him land, the dragon being oddly accepting of her commands. “Stay put.” She told him, sliding out of the saddle and looking at his face. The faint scars across his entire body were hard to spot, but Yang had spotted them before, and noticed Blake looking at them too, an unreadable expression on her face.  
“Come at me, a good wrestle should get your wings moving.” Yang told him, cracking her knuckles. A playful grin was on her face, but it fell when the dragon ignored her, looking towards the sky. “Not in the mood? How about weaving through the trees? That makes you happy.”   
Swift Shadow seemed mildly interested in the idea, and Yang remounted him and let him take off, gaining some speed. The sleek black dragon entered the trees, large wing span flapping and tilting to avoid the trunks.   
Picking up speed, and gaining interest in the activity, Swift Shadow eventually pulled out of the trees, coming to a complete stop in the air. He looked around, less depressed now and slightly winded.  
“That winded you? I’ve seen you weave faster than that with Blake.” Yang scoffed, mostly joking. “Now, do you trust me?”  
He made a questioning noise, starting to glide over the trees. “You’ve seen Bumblebee and I fly through flocks of terrible terrors before, its relatively safe.” Yang started, looking for a flock of the small dragon now. “Why don’t we try that?”  
Swift Shadow made an uncertain noise, but joined her in the hunt. They eventually spotted one, and Swift Shadow started to pick up speed, looking nervous. “Swifty, it’s alright. I wouldn’t have you do anything that could injure you. Trust me.” Yang spoke softly, placing a hand between his ears.   
The black dragon took a deep breath, steadied his wings and then suddenly gained speed with a focused look in his eyes. The terrible terrors didn’t see him coming, but he suddenly froze up, wings catching members of the flock at the back and getting tangled up. The small dragon struggled for freedom, and Yang felt the larger dragon loss altitude, colliding against the ground and in the bushes.  
Getting herself untangled, she immediately moved over to the front of her partner’s dragon, panic flaring up as he was still. A subtle twitch, followed by a shaky leg pushing itself up caused her to sigh in relief, sleek dragon shaking his head with a groan.  
“You okay?” Yang asked in a panic still, and the dragon nodded after a careful stretch, testing each limb. “Okay, note to self, not for every dragon. You did good, trust me.”  
A look had entered the scarred dragon, and Yang shook his head gently. “Trust me. You don’t do that often, ever actually. You trusted me enough to try it, and that is what matters. Let’s try something more your style then.”  
Swift Shadow seemed to sigh in relief, ears perking up at a cautious growl. He looked over there, starting to sneak over towards the noise, curiosity taking over. Yang followed slowly, watching her step.   
Yang somehow managed to remain out of sight, and the pair drew close enough to see a stormcutter guarding a nest by a stream. Yang continued to creep around, approaching the nest while the adult dragon was looking away from the nest. Swift Shadow looked at her like she was crazy, remaining quiet to not blow her cover.   
Investigating the nest, Yang saw the three eggs were kept close to each other, surrounded by some branches as well. A few small cracks had started to appear as well, likely close to hatching.   
A few deep breaths from the stormcutter caused her to turn, glaring at the human with slitted eyes. Swift Shadow darted over to guard Yang, his tail whipping dangerously and a low growl leaving his throat. She snarled back, at least until the egg with the most cracks fully broke, the hatchling looking around confused.  
The mother dragon snarl died, looking between the baby and the strangers. The other two eggs hatched as well, and Yang looked at Swift Shadow. “She won’t attack her babies, so we should be safe?”  
Swift Shadow growled as one of the babies started nibbling on his ear, flicking the hatchling off gently. “I am so telling Blake about that.” Yang muttered, amused by the sudden confusion from the normally calm dragon.  
“We jump at her, babies might think it’s a game.” Yang thought out loud. “Gives us a chance to make a get away, without hurting anyone here.”  
Swift Shadow sighed, but as soon as Yang was on his saddle jumped at the adult dragon, hatchlings following after him. Using the large form of the stormcutter to jump off, Swift Shadow opened his wings and took up, racing away from the sounds of chaos. Yang grinned as they left, the night fury rolling his eyes.  
Glancing at the sky, Yang spotted a familiar shape flying away from them and towards the ruins. She didn’t even try to stop the night fury, who darted off in a hurry.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Blake caught the sounds of wings rushing towards them soon, after she had Bumblebee land, and spotted a black shape rushing towards her, colliding at high speeds. Looking back at her with eager eyes with Swift Shadow, Yang looking slightly winded from the high speeds. Blake couldn’t stop a small chuckle, and the night fury untangled himself from Bumblebee so that his rider could dismount.  
They both dismounted, Yang struggling to catch her breath as her monstrous nightmare gave her an affectionate headbutt. Blake managed to keep her dragon from jumping on her, although he was very close to doing that.  
“I see you handled Bumblebee well.” Yang commented as soon as her breath was steady enough. “Not wearing the bow?” she blinked, staring at the feline ears.  
“No one else was around, I didn’t feel the need to keep it on.” Blake explained, looking away. “But Bumblebee was fine, a little wild.”  
“I’m not surprised.” she chuckled, looking at her dragon. “You behave?” she asked him in a playful tone, and the yellow dragon wagged his tail eagerly.  
“Didn’t get anyone killed, although we had a small run in with some whispering deaths.” Blake mentioned, “not injuries though.”  
Yang chuckled, looking at Swift Shadow. “Well, Swifty did relatively well, a little mopey at first. It took some weaving to get him in any sort of mood.”  
Blake looked back at her dragon, who acted innocent and made a soft cry. “Really, that mopey? It took that?” she asked, shaking her head lightly. Turning back towards the blond, she smiled faintly. “Glad your the one that he had to put up with, the others are a bit… much for him. Even Ruby.”  
Yang shrugged. “Yeah, she would have geeked out about him. Wonder how Krystal is holding up.” her voice was light. “But what do you say we weave some more weaving, race a bit?” Both dragons perked up at that.  
A confident smile appeared on Blake’s face, and she mounted Bumblebee. “Keeping to the instructions, and I think that Bumblebee might stand a chance for once.”  
Yang laughed, getting back in the saddle as well. “Ha, I go easy on you.” Blake rolled her eyes, taking off while her partner was talking. The human shook her head, taking off quickly as well. The two dragons let out happy roars, Bumblebee maintaining his lead with help.  
Swift Shadow and Yang tried a short cut, Yang trusting her ride for this job. Blake and Bumblebee were practically in unison, dodging trees with surprising grace, better than Yang had managed to pry from her dragons so far. Yang was fascinated by the movements of the feline ears, catching sounds that she couldn’t.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Having caught all the advice that Weiss had given her, confirming things she had figured. Krystal was still going slow, despite the younger girl using the tips she’d gotten to increase speed. Ruby tapped her shoulders again, earning a scolding growl from the light fury.  
“Please speed up Krystal! This is a one time thing, I want to make the most of it.” Ruby asked. The white dragon grumbled, but speed up a little.  
Ruby sighed, but tapped the dragons shoulders again. Krystal grunted, but speed up a little again. Admitting defeat, Ruby encouraged Krystal to fly up higher, but the dragon dipped to the ground instead, shaking violently.  
Having to grab hold of the saddle in order to remain on the dragon, Ruby pulled up, forcing the white dragon to pull up in a jerky motion. Krystal growled loudly, her shaking growing more intense until suddenly leveling out and picking up high speeds suddenly.  
Keeping her grip strong, Ruby tried to keep her panic down. Krystal seemed hell-bent on whatever she was doing, leaving the rider to do her best to remain in the saddle. Ruby’s mind started racing, recalling what to do if Weiss’s dragon wouldn’t listen to people.  
Trouble was, Krystal didn’t behave like this for her rider. The light fury had nothing but respect for the heiress, and generally listened to her, although she had a streak of disobedience even with Weiss.  
Ruby couldn’t think for long, nearly falling out of the saddle. The light fury was reaching top speeds, forcing herself to push herself in attempts to loss the rider. Ruby looked around, realizing that the dragon didn’t care where she was headed either. Coming up near them was a large flock of dragons, one of them preparing a blast of fire.  
“Krystal, watch out!” Ruby shouted, and the dragon growled back, a sharp cry when multiple blasts hit her wings. “Dive! Now!”  
For once, the dragon listened, diving down and crashing into the trees. Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose, the large scythe unfolding and taking a few blasts of fire for the dragon. The first moment she got, Ruby cut away some of the branches to make the landing easier for Krystal.  
Crashing into the grounds and making a mark into the dirt, Ruby got her weapon into rifle mood, shooting a few rounds of red dust in the air. It caused the dragons to scatter, retreating off to the sky. Quickly getting her weapon back in storage mode, Ruby looked back at her partners dragon.  
The white dragon was curled up, her scar on full display. Ruby brushed some leaves and branches off the dragon. Krystal opened her eyes, looking at the short girl with a shocked expression.   
“I didn’t get Weiss to give me a chance by being impatient.” Ruby explained, helping the dragon to her feet. “I get it, you aren’t the run of the mill dragon. And I’m not the most neat or orderly person. But if Weiss can trust me, so maybe trust her judgement?”  
Krystal’s look changed, and she nuzzled Ruby’s side in apology. Ruby looked at her side, sighing slightly. “Well, I’ve seen worse, but you’ll be sore in the morning. Why don’t we get the extra cleaned up, then head back.”  
The dragon nodded, and followed after Ruby on foot. They made their way to a stream, and Ruby splashed water on burns, Krystal at first tensing up, then relaxing at the water. She jumped in the water, splashing and shaking the water off. The water droplets landed on Ruby as well, the human laughing a little.  
Most of the dark spots escaped when Krystal stopped shaking, and Ruby scrubbed at the rest with her sleeves. Krystal looked at the rider with greatful eyes, and let her mount up. They took off, Krystal going slow and listening to Ruby this time.  
They went back towards the school, sliding slowly down to Silverblade’s side. Weiss looked up, surprised to Krystal getting along with Ruby. The distance sounds of Swift Shadow, an unmistakable cry, and Bumblebee approached them.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gliding down on Bumblebee with the ribbon around her feline ears again, Blake glanced at Yang with quick smile. They joined up with Weiss and Ruby, all the dragons catching up with each other. Ruby jumped at Yang with a hug, the taller girl returning the hug without a second thought. Weiss glanced over at Blake.  
“So, you and Yang arrived together?” Weiss asked, looking up at Blake, who shrugged. Weiss rolled her eyes.  
“Didn’t say we couldn’t meet up, just that we couldn’t be on our dragons.” Blake pointed out, a smirk on her face. Weiss’s face fell, blinking a few times. “What?”  
“That’s… bordering a fine line of breaking the rules.” the heiress sighed, drawing the attention of the siblings.   
“It’s a fine line to tread on, but a fun one.” Yang smirked as well, bumping fists with Blake. Ruby shook her head amused, and Weiss’s face had gotten buried in her hand.   
“You of all people I thought was above it Blake.” Weiss muttered, Krystal giving Swift Shadow a sharp look, but the night fury was chuckling at her.   
Blake just gave Weiss a look, and it clicked in Weiss’s head. “Oh… right…” the heiress muttered, shaking her head.   
Before any further comment came, as Professor Goodwitch arrived out front, as the stragglers arrived. Nora had taken a while, not used to a dragon too small to ride, as well as Jaune, who had appeared to struggle a bit without his dragon.   
“Well, sun’s down now, and it appears everyone is back.” Goodwitch started, her voice stern as ever. Everyone quieted down. “So, there is no written assignment about this training, no follow-up. Take what you want out of this, regular classes start up tomorrow.”  
As they made their way back to the stable, Ruby started talking. “Okay so I know we don’t have to, but I was thinking it wouldn’t hurt to comment on anything that was noticed during today, improve team attacks that way.”   
Weiss nodded, looking impressed with the idea. “Not a bad idea, we all have knowledge about our dragons, but another rider would likely have had realized something we missed.” Blake rolled her eyes, and Weiss gave her a flat look. “You’ve known him for years, you don’t count.” Weiss finished, opening the stable doors.   
“I don’t know, realized some things about Swift Shadow that hadn’t been confirmed.” Blake shrugged. “Turns he really doesn’t like being away from me. And will greet with a tackle.”  
“How did he survive until you guys meet back up then?” Weiss asked, shaking her head. “And is that something to be weary of after Beacon?”  
“I mean, there’s places that don’t like dragons so much… but as long as you are an official huntress, won’t be an issue.” Blake told her, removing Swift Shadow’s saddle and cleaning it off. As she hung it up, she sighed. “I’d keep it on you at all times.”  
“Places that don’t like dragons?” Weiss asked, looking concerned. “There’s places like that?”  
“Most people think of dragons as threats, or tolerate them as military weapons. Or as hunters and huntresses companions.” Blake explained. “Could have been the company though, and the places…”  
“Perhaps a combination of the both.” Weiss sighed, looking down. She glanced back at Ruby, having noticed the burn. “Hey, Ruby, what happened to Krystal?”  
“Uh, a few dragons might have taken a shot at her.” Ruby looked concerned, “I did my best to clean the wound of course. It’s not too bad, is it?”  
Weiss sighed, checking it out. “It’ll be fine. She was hurt worse when we first meet after all. Krystal is a survivor, a blast or two won’t kill her.”  
Ruby relaxed, sighed heavily. “I’ll have to polish her scales up later on, looks like an armorwing smacked her.”  
“That did happen yes, but how could you tell?” Weiss asked, earning a scoff from Yang and Ruby both. Blake and Swift Shadow shared a look.  
“Weiss, we’ve grown up wrestling and learning about dragons. If anyone can tell when a dragon with a club made of metal roughs someone up.” Yang explained, her tone confident. “Plus, you know Ruby, she’s obsessed with weapons, and those metal coats make for excellent weapons.”  
Silverblade rolled her eyes, but headbutted Ruby affectionately. The younger girl chuckled, looking both embarrassed and pleased at the same time.  
“So, why don’t we head back to the room, figure out how to add what we’ve learned today into what we already have?” Blake suggested, muffling a yawn. “They all look exhausted, and they need rest to recover from everything they went through today.”  
The others nodded, and they finished settling their dragons down. Back in their room, the team got ready for sleep, although Ruby was using her scroll as a light and writing frantically.

**Author's Note:**

> Another note, most of what I write is original characters, so I'm not entirely confident in my writing of non-oc yet. Just let me know if they ever seem off, I'm happy to get tips.


End file.
